


a series of unfortunate desire

by Shayliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Kuro is a dick, Kuro is a murderer, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non con for the 2ps, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader dies, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Yandere, Yandere 1p Switzerland, but only for Switzerland, dub con, genderless reader, non-con, sometimes female reader, sometimes genderless, yandere 2p England - Freeform, yandere Switzerland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel
Summary: a series of dark rape lemons, originally from tumblr dark-and-kinky-hetalia-scenarios
Relationships: 1p Switzerland/Reader, 2P Canada/Reader, 2P England/Reader, 2P Italy/Reader, 2P Japan/Reader, Kuro Honda/Reader, Luciano Vargas/Reader, Oliver Kirkland/Reader, Switzerland/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. 2p Japan

Kuro had a strong grip in your hair as he dragged you through the temple to his office, you were screaming for help, but no one came to your aid, they were all too afraid of their master, Kuro Honda. You didn’t know what you had done wrong to earn this treatment, you were a good girl, you always obeyed the rules and did your work. Nonetheless the man was now dragging you through the temple. Your screams earned you nothing but a dark chuckle from the japanese man. He dragged you into his office and threw you on the floor. You turned to look at him tears already pricking your eyes.  
Kuro stared at you with dark lust and amusement, as he took off his uniform jacket, revealing his sleeve tattoos. You didn’t understand what was going on at first, but the realisation quickly hit you. You did not want to believe it at first, it couldn’t be happening, not to you.  
You whimpered as he walked closer to you, placing his katana against your throat and ordering you to lay still, or he would cut your head off and fuck your corpse. You started crying uncontrollably. Kuro merely smiled wickedly and you could see a bulge forming in his pants. He voice was mocking and disturbing as he told you to keep crying, told you to beg for your life. And you did, you begged him not to hurt you, a small part of you hoped he would listen. Of course he didn’t, you were merely an object to him, something he could use for his own entertainment.  
Kuro cut your clothes to pieces with his katana and stripped himself of his uniform. You were trying to cover yourself, to preserve what little privacy you had, this resulted in an angry Kuro speaking with a dangerous and sickly sweet voice, telling you to stop hiding. You tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed your legs and pulled you back to him

“Don’t you dare!”

He grabbed you by the hair, slammed your upper half up on his desk, you only cried harder in response, while you begged him to let you go, he ignored your pleas.  
He caressed your butt and gave it a squeeze, while telling you how nice it was, the comment made you feel sick to your stomach. He pulled down your underwear and teased your entrance with his fingers, he kept doing it while you cried harder than ever.  
He licked his lips in anticipation and pulled his underwear down, desire and lust burning through him. He pulled his underwear down and rubbed his member up against your butt.  
Your pleas became frantic and your cheeks were wet with tears, but Kuro seemed to only enjoy it, as it made him harder. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pressed your face against his desk as he ruthlessly thrusted into you, breaking your hymen and getting blood on his member. This only turned him on even more and made him thrust harder into you, as you cried and begged him to stop. You didn’t want your first time to be like this, it was wrong and disgusting, a part of you wanted to die so it would all just end. Your prayers weren’t answered as he kept thrusting into you while groaning in pleasure. You felt yourself reach an unwilling climax, it was something you had no control over and it made you feel disgusting, Kuro sensed it and only chuckled as he continued his merciless thrusting.  
Soon he came inside you and the thrusting stopped as he pulled out of you and threw you to the floor. You curled into a ball and cried, realising that your innocence was now gone, it had been taken by a man you despised more than anything  
Kuro grabbed his katana and looked at your bloody mess, he grinned and slammed the blade through your chest, the last thing you heard before you died was his dark laughter.


	2. 2p Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p Canada gets what he wants

Matt had thrown you onto the bed and was currently hovering above you, he was breathing heavily on your throat. You whimpered as he leaned down and kissed you neck, it felt wrong and you didn’t want his lips all over your body, of course Matt didn’t care what you wanted, he only cared about his own desires and needs.   
You whimpered again as he started to pull of your shirt, although your whimpers were ignored by the canadian man as he threw your shirt off the bed and onto the floor, he grabbed your wrists and chained them to the bed, he wasn’t letting you escape, nor was he gonna give you the chance to resist, he doubted you were capable of hurting him, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

Matt turned his attention to his own clothes and started to unbutton his jacket and threw it away, he looked down at your whimpering form and chuckles, you looked cute all tied up and scared, you reeked of innocence and it turned him on. Matt pulled his shirt off and ignored your pleas for mercy

Tears were streaming down your face but it did not help you as Matt continued to undress. He grunted in annoyance about your struggling, but otherwise it did not seem to bother him at all. He wanted to see your innocent face filled with tears, but he didn’t care much for your legs kicking beneath him. He sat on your legs for a moment and sent you a warning glare, which quickly made you stop resisting, you knew things would become much worse if you did not obey.

He pulled your pants down and then went on to work on getting his own off. He would look at your crying face every now and then. He got rid of yours and his underwear.

He forced your mouth open and thrusted his member into your mouth, you were gagging on his large member, but Matt didn’t seem to care as he continued to face fuck you, it didn't take him long to cum and he ordered you to swallow it, you whimpered but did as he had told you to.

Matt seemed pleased and he seemed to debate whether he should prepare you for his member, or if he should fuck you dry. He decided on the first and made sure your hole was lubricated.

He placed his hands on your shoulder and pressed you down into the maddress, he placed himself at your entrance and stroked his member to get it ready again, your whimpers seemingly only helped turn him on. He wasted no time and thrusted into you. You whimpered in response. He kept pressing you into the maddress and his pace was rough and without mercy. He groaned in a low tone and kept thrusting roughly into you, you started to cry and struggle against your handcuffs, he ignored you and started to abuse your neck, filling it with bite marks and soon to be hickies. He kept thrusting into you and he grabbed your hips and moved them to get better entrance. You soon reached an unwilling climax, but Matt was far from done, he kept thrusting into you without mercy and as you cried for him to stop he came inside you, filling you to the brim. 

Matt slowly pulled out of you and laid down beside you on the bed, panting heavily and seemingly very pleased with himself, you turned away from him and cried, he ignored it for now, he had gotten what he wanted. For now.


	3. 2p England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is a delusional yandere

You were currently handcuffed to the big, warm and fuzzy bed, it was a mix of baby blue and pink, all in all very cute colours, if you looked away from the fact that you were helplessly tied up and drugged. You knew he had drugged the cupcakes that he had force fed you with, it was the only explanation as to why you had been so docile lately. Oliver hadn’t taken it well when you hit him and screamed at him, he had just kidnapped you and you were scared and angry, so he had done the only thing he could think of, he had drugged you. You were slowly gaining more and more consciousness.   
The door made a creaking sound as it was opened and in stepped Oliver, cheerful as always  
“Hello dear Poppet” the man said cheerfully, ignoring your panicked expression. There was something about him today, something dark and determined. It made you feel nervous.   
Oliver stepped over to you, no cupcakes this time. He caressed your cheek and smiled  
“you look lovely today, Poppet” 

You winced from the touch and his sugar sweet words, Oliver didn’t seem to notice, he sat down on the bed and kissed your cheek, as he had done so many times before. He smiled warmly at you before softly kissing you, you didn’t return the kiss, instead you tried to turn your head away but he held it in place, kissing your more forcefully, you whimpered in response.  
He pulled back and had a yandereish smile. He pulled at out a scissor, at first you were afraid that he was going to cut you with it, but to your surprise he started to cut open your clothes, he hummed a happy melody while doing so. You attempted to hide your more intimate areas, which seemed to displease Oliver  
“Now now Poppet, don’t be shy” He gently pried your let apart and caressed your private parts, touching and fondling them. Tears pricked your eyes, but Oliver didn’t seem to notice, instead he patted your leg and stood up, and slowly started to take off his clothes, he started humming again. You looked away, not wanting to see him naked. Oliver chuckled at your assumed shyness, he thought it was cute and endearing.   
Oliver climbed on top of you and kissed you softly, you merely whimpered in response, not wanting to anger him too much. Oliver didn’t seem to hear your whimpers.   
He pulled back and smiled at you as he started to prepare your entrance for his manhood, you were starting to realise in what directions things were turning.   
“Oliver… please” you begged with tears pricking your eyes, you didn’t want your first time to be with him.   
“It’s not going to hurt much, dear Poppet” Oliver said reassuringly, seemingly not noticing your fear and tears.   
Oliver started to jack off to get hard, you looked away with burning red cheeks, it was disgusting to hear him softly moan. Soon you felt his hands on your hips and a prodding at your entrance  
“Oliver n- argh!” you cried as he gently pushed inside you. It was too much for you and you broke down crying, while begging him to stop. 

“oh Poppet I love you too!” Oliver exclaimed cheerfully, completely ignoring your pleas of mercy.  
He gave you some time to adjust to his seize before he started to thrust into you, you cried hard as the strawberry blond man continued to thrust into you, he was gentle and took it slow, not wanting to hurt you on your first time. He whispered words of love and desire into your ear. You struggled against the handcuffs and cried hard, it was partly from the pain and partly from the fact that you were being violated by a man who had kidnapped you, and you didn’t even love him. You had always thought your first time would be with someone you loved. Oliver continued to thrust into you, slowly picking up the pace, and you moaned unwillingly, however your moans were drowned in your cries. Oliver soon reached his climax but kept going to make you cum, he was moaning softly and panting as well. Soon you came and Oliver slowly stopped, he pulled out of you and kissed your cheek, then laid down beside you, cuddling with you. He whispered words of his love to you, but you were too far away mentally to listen.


	4. Yandere 1p Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanderr Switzerland takes his darling's virginity, dub con

Basch had been unusually quiet for a couple of days now, he hadn’t come to visit you in your room, where you were tied to the bed. You wondered what was wrong, usually he came several times a day to look at you and sometimes talk to you. It wasn’t that you liked him, not after he kidnapped you at least, but he was your only company in this lonely room.  
You pulled on the restraints, and pain shot through the wound on your leg where he had shot you when you attempted to run away, it had been a foolish plan, but you just wanted to be free and who could blame you? It certainly wasn’t fun being locked up in a mostly empty room, you had already grown tired of counting all you could see.  
You looked up at the clock in the room, it was only 11 am, you had a long day ahead of you, a long and boring one, and so far one without much to eat, it would seem.  
Hours passed by with boredom and you were slightly freezing, because of the wound you couldn’t wear pants, so you were only in your underwear and t-shirt, and you were lying on top of the blanket.  
You heard the door creak open and you looked up to see Basch standing by the door, he avoided making eye contact with you as he walked over to you to examine the wound, he looked pained yet affirmed that he had done the right thing, as he cleaned the wound. You did not feel like it was the right thing to do, you felt it was unfair of him to punish you.   
You whimpered as he cleaned a particularly sore part of the wound, he looked at you like he wanted to apologise, but he didn’t say a word. He seemed like he was thinking deeply of something, you didn’t know what, he was a mystery to you, he always had been, though you hadn’t expected him to kidnap you. No. You never thought he was the type to do such a crazy thing, yet here you were, chained to the bed in his house. You had seen no one else but him, not even his sister Elise. You had been on friendly terms with her before the kidnapping, but now that Basch had kidnapped you and she had allowed it to happen, you didn’t consider her your friend anymore. It pained you that she was no longer one you trusted, but you couldn’t forgive her for letting Basch kidnap you.  
You felt a hand caress your cheek, you turned your head away and the Swiss man frowned, but looked strangely determined.   
Basch sat on the bed and looked at you with dangerous eyes, you felt uneasy. You knew something was wrong.  
His fingers traced your inner thighs and took a hold of your underwear. You looked at him in confusion and fear. He slowly pulled your underwear down and stared at your private parts. You were starting to put two and two together, figuring out what he wanted. You were terrified, but had no words to express your discomfort, you just stared at him with eyes begging for mercy. He didn’t look at you. You didn’t want it to happen like this, not while being kidnapped. If he had just asked you out before this you would have said yes, there had been no need for these drastic measures.   
Basch started to undress and you looked away, though a part of you wanted to see, but you quickly pushed that part of you away.  
You felt his hand on your private parts, it was caressing you almost gently. You knew he wasn’t the most gentle type so it surprised you, but you still kept your eyes shut and didn’t say anything.  
He kept caressing you and preparing your hole for him, you still kept quiet, although you could feel a moan in your throat, yet you didn’t let it out.   
You could feel his warm breath on your skin as he leaned over you and prepared himself for you, presumably by stroking his member. You still refused to look.  
You yelped in pain as he pushed his member inside you. Basch seemed to hesitate before he started thrusting into you at a medium pace. You didn’t know how to feel, disgust and fear were perhaps the correct response to what was happening, yet a part of you was sad that it had to happen like this, and not the way you had imagined your first time. You hadn’t imagined it being with him, but you wouldn’t have denied the possibility either. But now it was happening, by force.  
Basch grabbed your hips and squeezed them as he continued to thrust into you. You held your moans back, you felt like it was embarrassing, and for some reason unknown to you, you didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of him.   
You felt like you were dissociating as he continued to thrust into you while he was groaning in a low tone. You still held your moans back, however as he continued to hit just the right spot, it became harder and harder to do so.  
Finally you could no longer hold it back and you moaned loudly and unwillingly, Basch seemed to get aroused from your moan as he picked up his speed to a bit higher pace.   
It was all too much for you to handle, and before you knew what was happening, you became tense and you came, after that your body relaxed. Though Basch continued to pound into you, until he reached his own climax. Then he stopped and he breathed heavily on your neck, still not uttering a single word to you. Instead he lied down beside you and panted, seemingly a little tired. You didn’t say anything either. You closed your eyes, wanting it all to go away, as you slept.  
Perhaps a small part of you hoped this was all a dream, and that things would be normal between you two when you woke up.


	5. 2p Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p Italy takes the female reader's virginity during one of his outburst

“I want to break up”  
You held your breath as you spoke those terrifying words, you knew this might be your doom, but you just couldn’t bear it any longer, it needed to be said and you were more than done with his possessive and sadistic nature. You were trembling in fear of how he would react, you doubted it would be a good reaction. Regardless of your fear, you still needed to do this, it couldn’t go on like this, he was just too much.  
“No”  
His ice cold voice sent shivers down your back, but you couldn’t back down now, it was far too late for that. So naturally you had to keep going  
“I’m serious” you spoke with your voice trembling, you could barely get the words out without stuttering, but you held your own and tried to put on a brave face. He had to understand that you weren’t playing around, you were serious.  
“Oh Bella, you can’t leave me”  
His voice had a warning tone, and you were beyond frightened. You knew this couldn’t end well, yet you had keep going, you had to push through  
“Yes I can and will. We’re done, Luciano”  
Your voice was as firm as it could be while you were trembling like crazy, almost regretting your words, but only almost.  
“No Bella”  
Luciano’s blood red eyes glowed dangerously as he grabbed your arm and closed in on you. You were starting to panic badly and you tried to get your arm free, but he held it in an iron grip, not intending to let you anytime soon.  
You were shaking in fear, but you tried to collect your inner strength and looked him directly in the eyes  
“Let me go”  
Luciano narrowed his dark and dangerous eyes, clearly he did not like where this was going  
“You will never leave me, I’d rather kill you than let you leave”  
His eyes were starting to twitch in anger and his grip on your arm was getting tight, too tight, it was hurting you.  
“I said let me go!”  
A burst of fury shot up through you and you smacked him hard across the face as you yelled those final words.  
Luciano looked at you in shock, which quickly turned to fury, and you knew you had just made the biggest mistake of your life.  
Luciano shoved you harshly against the wall and your legs could no longer keep you up, so you fell, and he stomped on your leg repeatedly until an unbearably sharp pain shot through your leg and you were sure you heard your bone crack. You screamed in pain.  
He grabbed your arm and threw you on the couch, you were crying uncontrollably from the immense pain in your leg, but Luciano didn’t seem to care, his eyes were wild and full of uncontrolled rage.  
He pulled a knife out and cut your lower clothes off, not caring that he cut you while he was cutting up your clothes, not that you were wearing much in this heat.  
“Please, Luciano, no”  
You begged with tears streaming down your cheeks from the pain, the pain coming from your presumably broken bone.  
Luciano roughly touched your private parts, slightly but without care rubbing his finger along your folds, coming to the conclusion that you were dry, knowing this wouldn’t do, he cut you again deeply, so you bled. He pulled down his pants and underwear and smeared his dick with your warm blood. His dick was hard because of the blood, clearly he was turned on by the sight of your bloody body, mixed with the rage it was somehow possible for him to get aroused.  
You did not understand his obsession with blood and right now you wished he didn’t have this disturbing fascination with blood, because he was taking it out on you in his rage. Before he had almost been considerate, he had never given you any big cuts before now, and you had always scolded him for the small cuts he made with his signature knives.  
You were in immense pain and you were bleeding a little too heavily, he had cut you deeply, and didn’t seem to care enough to stop it from bleeding.  
You sobbed from the pain and whimpered “please” a few times, though to no avail, he was too caught up in his own anger and lust.  
Luciano leaned in over you with his blood red eyes glowing from rage and lust. A dangerous cocktail.  
He grabbed your hips harshly and thrusted into you with his blood smeared dick, you whimpered in pain, you felt disgusting because he used your blood as lube.  
Luciano continued to thrust into you and your hole was very much not ready for something his size, it hurt and you cried and screamed in pain. He ignored this and continued to thrust into you, soon picking up the pace, making it hurt you even more.  
Luciano didn’t seem to care about your pain nor your tears, he just thrusted into you like a beast.  
“s-stop! p-please!”  
You begged and you begged, but your pleas were not heard, he ignored them and instead went even faster and rougher than before, making you cry even more than before.  
Every time he thrusted into you it sent sharp pains through your leg and your open wound, and because of the wound you bled all over his clothes and body.  
Luciano’s hands still had a tight grip on your hips and you felt like your hips were going to break, or at least bruise badly. As you lost yourself in the pain, Luciano groaned so lowly it was barely hearable, and you could feel his hot breath on your skin, as he continued to pound into you. You kept crying and begging him to stop.  
He didn’t care about if you felt good or bad during this, he just wanted to feel pleasure himself, so you didn’t cum, but he did, and his load spilled inside you, as he didn’t care enough to pull out, or maybe it was intentional, you didn’t know, you hoped he wasn’t planning something sinister.  
Luciano pulled out of you and looked at you with his rage filled eyes, though he seemed to have calmed down a bit. You didn’t feel calm, you felt horrible and dirty, this wicked man had taken your virginity, and it was not the way you wanted to lose it, and especially not to him of all people, you had been foolish to enter a relationship with him, you saw that now, but now it was too late.  
You tried to crawl away from him, to the other end of the large couch, a part of you hoping you could just crawl out the door and leave him there, but of course that didn’t work and he pulled you back down under him.  
He brought a knife to your throat, pressing it against your skin, but stopping for some reason. He looked at you with cold eyes  
“leave me and I won’t hesitate the next time”  
Luciano stood up and walked away, leaving you bleeding and broken on the couch. You called out to him softly, the words barely coming over your lips, but of course he couldn’t hear you, and just like that he was gone. He hadn’t even bothered to take you to the hospital.  
Later on a qualified doctor came to see you and patched you up without saying a word to you, you didn’t say anything either, you just whimpered in pain when he cleaned and stitched up your wound. Apparently you hadn’t lost enough blood for a blood transfusion, but enough to make you super dizzy. The doctor fixed up your leg as well and gave you crutches to walk with, until everything is healed.  
Luciano continued his daily life and ignored you for the most part, and pretended that none of all that had ever happened, you had a hard time doing the same, because of your leg. You wished all this had never happened. But now you were stuck here, most likely forever.


End file.
